The selection and isolation of single cells from a mixed population is a common procedure performed throughout biomedical research. For example, during the development of cell lines that are genetically engineered, derived from stem cells, or grown from patient cell lines, single cells must be isolated and then cloned to form a homogeneous population. A variety of strategies exist to selectively identify and collect nonadherent cells from a mixed population, including fluorescence activated cell sorting (FACS), limiting dilution, panning, column chromatography and magnetic sorting; furthermore, new techniques based on microfluidics and dielectrophoresis show promise in this area.1-6 To address the need to collect pure or enriched populations of adherent cells, investigators use these procedures by disaggregating or stripping the cells from their growth surface to create cell suspensions. Unfortunately, enzymatic or mechanical release imposes significant drawbacks including loss of cell morphology, removal of cell surface markers, damage to cell membranes, alterations in cellular physiology and loss of viability.7-14 
New techniques for adherent, mammalian cell selection address some of the challenges but remain limited for living cells. Laser capture microdissection (LCM) (Arcturus; Mountain View, Calif.) has enabled single cells or small groups of selected cells to the obtained from tissue sections for genetic and proteomic studies, although most applications utilize fixed or frozen specimens.15 Protocols for use with live cells have been published, but are very low throughput and not suitable for isolating large numbers of single, living cells.16 Most applications of LCM utilize fixed or frozen specimens.15-18 Thus, these techniques have only partially met the needs of investigators for the positive selection of adherent, mammalian cells. P.A.L.M. Microlaser Technologies (Bernried, Germany) markets an instrument that uses a laser to cut out a region of interest from a tissue section and then generate a shock wave that “catapults” the cells into an overlying collection device.17 Again most of the work with this technique has utilized fixed specimens, but collection of living cells has been demonstrated.18 Cells are subjected to stress due to the direct effects of the shock wave and desiccation from removal of fluid overlying the sample during collection. ClonePix (Genetix, Hampshire, UK) is an automated system that uses image recognition to guide a suction pipette that aspirates colonies of loosely adherent cells from plates. The system requires cells that grow in loosely adherent clusters or suspension-adapted versions of adherent cells growing in a semi-solid methylcellulose media, thus it is not applicable to the vast majority of mammalian cells.
Recently, the Allbritton group developed an array technology for sorting adherent cells.19-23 This cell sorting strategy uses arrays of releasable, microfabricated elements, termed pallets, formed from the biocompatible epoxy photoresist, either formulated from EPON SU-8 or 1002F epoxy resins.19, 24 The epoxy is photolithographically defined on a standard microscope slide to create the pallet array. The pallets can be varied in size from tens to hundreds of microns to provide an adequate growth area for single cells or large colonies. In addition, the pallet surfaces can be modified with proteins or gels to enhance cell attachment and growth.19, 25, 26 To culture cells on these arrays, cells are initially placed in suspension, but are allowed to settle and grow on individual pallets prior to analysis. When cells are plated on the array, the virtual air wall or polyethylene glycol hydrogel wall limit the location for cell attachment to the upper pallet surface.19, 23 Since the array is transparent, cells can be analyzed by standard microscopy techniques during culture. Subsequent to analysis, individual pallets containing the desired cells are released from the array using a pulsed laser and are then collected.20, 22 Recent studies of the selection and expansion of single cells have demonstrated a high rate of viability after laser-based release and exceptional success in clonal expansion of individual, sorted cells.21, 22 The approach makes possible a range of cell selection criteria for determining cells of interest (e.g. phenotrypic and temporal criteria and other characteristics) not accessible by alternative methods.22 The pallet array has recently been used as a platform for culturing and sorting stem cell, and sorting cells based on antibody affinity.27, 28 
Although some unique advantages have been demonstrated for the pallet array over other cell sorting technologies, several limitations need to be overcome before it can be widely accepted by the biology research community. The most serious limitation is that an expensive optical system is required to release a target pallet from the array. The optical system (including pulsed laser, beam splitter, mirror and lens) must be precisely aligned and maintained. To effectively release a pallet from the glass surface on which it is formed, the beam of the laser must be focused precisely at the interface between pallet and glass within a distance of a few micrometers.29 To assist the user to find the right laser focal plane, indicators need to be built on the pallet array which adds complexity to fabrication. The shock wave generated by the laser is detrimental to the viability of cells, and as a result the energy of each laser pulse must be restricted to be less than 5 μJ in order to maintain high post-sort cell viability. However, a very low energy of release requires precise control of the adhesion force between the pallet and glass to keep pallets attached to the array until released is desired. In addition to the limitations required for laser-based release, the pallet array itself has drawbacks. First, the pallet array is made from photoresist having autofluorescence in the range of 480-520 nm, which coincides with the range of wavelengths of the most frequently used dyes (e.g. FITC, Oregon green, Alexa Fluor 488, etc) for fluorescence imaging.22, 24 Second, the fabrication of the pallet array is expensive and complicated, since the whole fabrication process needs a clean environment and expensive microfabrication tools including mask aligner, photoresist spin coater, metal evaporator, and plasma cleaner.19 
Accordingly, there is a need for new ways to construct microcarriers useful for cell sorting.